H2O: An Interesting Tail
by scotterson34
Summary: I've decided to make a story where the characters are made up by my readers. I don't have a summary at all now, but please open this up and read the first part. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know I tried this same thing I'm attempting to do a few months ago. I got busy, and it didn't go as well. But that's going to change. Here's the deal. I'm going to create an entirely new H2O story from my readers. You are going to decide for me the characters, (3-4 mermaids, 3-4 boyfriends, other supporting cast, etc.), the town in which it takes place, the café where they hang out, and the island where it all starts.**

**For mermaids I need:**

**Name:**

**Nickname (If applicable):**

**Power (Please have something to do with water. Nothing like stopping time or anything like that):**

**Parents:**

**Siblings (if applicable):**

**Hobbies:**

**Background:**

**Other interesting facts:**

**For the boyfriends I need:**

**Name:**

**Nickname (If applicable):**

**Age:**

**Turn into Merman? Yes/No:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings (If applicable):**

**Hobbies:**

**Background:**

**Other interesting facts:**

**For the town of residence, there are some rules to follow:**

**Must have 30,000 people.**

**Must be in United States or Australia**

**If in United States, Must be south of San Francisco in the West and South Carolina in the East**

**Must be on coast.**

**(I have Google Earth to check)**

** Please send me a PM if you have an idea. Remember, this all depends on what you send to me. I will not be able to start it with you. So please give me your ideas, and I'll see you later.**


	2. Chapter 1: Track, and Tiburon Island

"POW!" The starting gun started the race with a bang. Anna Mckay bolted out of the blocks and sprinted down the track. Faster and faster she ran as the end of the track caught her eye. Her dark brown hair flowed behind her as she put on the afterburners and soared into first place, crossing the finish line just before the other runners. Constant cheers were surrounding her. She looked up into the stands to see her best friend Leona Marks cheering the loudest. Anna smiled at this. But that wasn't the only reason. She had just qualified for the high school state track competitions.

"Great job Anna!" Leona shouted as soon as Anna stepped out of the locker room after the meet. Leona ran up and gave her friend a big hug.

"Calm down Leona. I don't want any ribs broken now that I've made State," Anna stated.

"Sorry." Anna smiled. Leona clung to Anna constantly. Anna didn't care. Leona was her first friend when she moved to California from Africa twelve years ago. They had been best friends ever since.

The suburbs of San Diego were unusually quiet, especially for a Thursday afternoon. Anna and Leona began walking toward Anna's house to tell her dad the great news. "Hey dad!" Anna exclaimed, as they walked into the house.

"Hello Anna and Leona," he replied back from the couch.

"Guess what Mr. Mckay? Anna made state cuts!" Leona burst out.

"That's incredible!" he exclaimed, "and I told you Leona, you can call me Matt. It's ok."

Anna could not hold in her excitement. She ran up and gave a death hug to her dad. Matt returned it. Life had been hard on Anna in the past. Matt was not her real dad. She had been adopted when she was very young. It was noticeable to everyone, seeing that Anna was African and Matt was Caucasian.

Anna stepped back, tears running down her face. Tears of joy. She never thought she'd be at this moment. But it was finally coming true.

The next day:

Anna's fist slammed down onto her alarm clock as it blared out into the morning. She sat up, exhausted. She had hung out with Leona all night until she left at 1 a.m. _Apparently athletes have school too,_ She thought. An hour later, Anna was fully awake and ready for school. She walked outside, ready to face the new school day. Leona walked by and Anna started off after her. It only took a few feet for Anna to catch up, catching Leona off guard.

"Still sleepy?" Anna asked.

"unnhhhh…" was the only reply. Leona looked as if she could fall asleep on the stage of a heavy rock concert. Her eyes were drooping, and she was barely shuffling along the sidewalk. That's when Anna tricked her. Anna pulled out a water bottle, and she dumped half of it onto Leona's head. That sure woke up her. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Leona yelled as she ran after Anna. Anna let Leona catch her, and Leona tackled her onto the grass. They smiled, then burst out laughing. "Thanks for waking me up," Leona chuckled.

"No problem."

The rest of the way to school went by without another incident. Multiple people congratulated Anna on her amazing performance and the track meet. She had to slip through crowds of people to avoid being surrounded with questions. She and Leona escaped, and they made it to first period biology, just in time for the bell. They sat down in their desks, satisfied for being on time.

Then, the principal walked in. "Welcome class," he said.

"Welcome principal Garson," we returned in respect.

"First," he started, "I want to congratulate our very own Anna Mckay on qualifying for State yesterday." A loud and obnoxious round of applause insued, as they all clapped for you. "Also, I would like to introduce to you an new student in this class. Please welcome Fallon Hale."

A shy-looking girl walked into the class, trying to keep her head up. Anna was surprised. Fallon was an incredibly good looking girl. Anna was feeling a little jealous. She wasn't the only one who noticed either. She looked around and saw that all the guys' mouths were dropped to the floor. This made Anna feel even more jealous.

Leona was feeling the same way too. She had always been one of the better looking girls. _She's not even wearing makeup!_ She thought.

Fallon quietly walked over to the desk the teacher had assigned, right in front of Anna. Fallon sat down and faced the front, her long red hair flowing down to her middle back.

"Now," the principal continued, "I would like someone to come up and be Fallon's personal guide through out the school." Anna turned and looked. Sure enough, Leona's hand was up. Anna knew Leona was jealous of Fallon's looks, but Leona could never back down from becoming a new friend to anyone. That's what happened with Anna.

"Thank you Ms. Marks. I will now leave you to your schooling." And, Mr. Garson strode out of the room to attend to his administration. Anna turned and looked at the board. The teacher immediately began discussing DNA codons with the class, but Anna couldn't understand it all. Her mind just kept going to Fallon in front of her. She was beautiful, yet she hadn't acted like she was. _I'm going to find out about you Fallon, _Anna thought to herself.

The next three periods went by quickly, and soon Leona and Anna found themselves at lunch, eating at their usual table. Fallon walked up. "Hi," she said in a sweet, kind voice, "can I eat with you?"

"Sure," Anna replied, wanting to also be nice, just like Leona.

"Thanks," Fallon said back.

"So, where are you from Fallon?" Leona blurted out.

"Aspen, Colorado," She said, "My family and I moved here when my Dad got a promotion. He was asked to work here in San Diego."

"That's cool. I'm Anna by the way," Anna put in, realizing that she hadn't introduced herself yet.

"Thanks," Fallon said again.

"Hey babe," a guy interrupted from behind, his comment obviously aimed at Fallon. Fallon blushed with embarrassment as the guy continued on.

"Some guys are just idiots," Anna reassured her, "Don't worry about it." But, Anna noticed something else. The guy she didn't think was a jerk. Nolan Walker. Anna had had a crush on him ever since she could remember. He was a track star and sophomore just like Anna. He wasn't the cutest boy in the world, Anna had decided, but he was definitely good enough for her. His lightly tanned skin was ripped with lean muscle, and his sandy blonde hair fell perfectly.

"What are you staring at Anna?" Fallon asked.

"Nothing. So, wanna hang out with me and Leona after school?" Anna rambled, eager to change the subject."

"Sure."

"Great! After school, meet me and Leona on the far side of the Marina."

"We're gonna take my boat out for a spin," Leona said, picking up were Anna left off.

"Cool. See you then," Fallon said.

Four hours later, Leona and Anna stood at the end of the Marina when Fallon showed up. They smiled at each other before they all climbed into Leona's small boat for a run. "Watch this," Leona bragged as she hit the throttle. The boat shot forward at breakneck speed. The lack of seat belts caused the girls to get thrown back into the engine. The boat continued, heading straight out to sea.

"Stop this boat!" Anna yelled above the wind. Leona crawled forward slowly, fighting the resistance the wind was giving. She finally reached the throttle. She smiled as she began to pull it back. But, the throttle jammed. Leona pulled back and "SNAP!" The cheap plastic throttle broke off completely in her hand.

"We're Doomed!" Fallon yelled.

Ten minutes later, the boat slowly decelerated and finally came to a stop. The gas needle heavily rode on the letter E. "Great Leona, we're stranded now!" Anna barked.

"I'm sorry Anna, but it wasn't my fault."

"Wait, what's that?" Fallon interrupted. Leona and Anna looked where Fallon was pointing, and a small island caught their eye.

"That's Tiburon Island," Anna said, not impressed.

"Ok. Let's go," Fallon said as she began paddling toward it. Anna and Leona looked at each other and shrugged. Then, they helped Fallon paddle.

They soon reached Tiburon Island, and they pulled the boat ashore. "No phone service," Leona stated bluntly, "Let's go inland to see if we can get better reception." Fallon and Anna didn't object. After a few minutes of walking, they came upon a clearing at the base of a volcano. Two big rocks created a waterfall for a small stream cascading down the gleaming rocks.

"Be careful," Anna called to Leona who was leading

"I'll be fi.." Leona called back as her voice suddenly cut off as she disappeared.

"LEONA!" Anna yelled as she and Fallon clambered up the rocks to where she had just been standing. A small hole in the ground was all they saw.

"I'm ok!" was the answer that soon came from the tunnel. "Come down." Anna and Fallon glanced at each other. They decided to follow her, even though it was dark and the stars were out. They both jumped down the hole and screamed as they slid fast through the darkness. They landed harshly in the bottom.

"Hey guys," Leona smiled. Anna looked around. The cave they were in was surprisingly well lit, despite it being night. A small staircase looking column of rock led up into a different chamber. The three girls followed it and gasped. A small pool, eight feet across, filled one side of the room, as the volcano shown directly above it.

"Wow," Fallon whispered, "and I thought the caves in Colorado were amazing."

The girls, unfortunately, were not looking where they were walking. All three tripped and fell face first into the waters of the pool. They gasped as they emerged.

"Great!" Anna exclaimed sarcastically. Leona and Fallon snickered. They went silent as soon as they looked up. The full moon shown brightly through the cave. The water around them soon began to bubble. Small sparks of light rose out of the pool toward the moon. Then, it finished. The moon went away.

The three girls stared at each other. They all agreed they were amazed in their silence. "Let's get out of here," Anna stated. They laughed and swam through the opening they found in the moon pool. It only took ten seconds, and soon they were on the outside of the island in the middle of the ocean.

All of a sudden, a spotlight shown brightly on them. "This is the US Coast Guard. Please make your way to the ladder," a voice came on a megaphone. The girls listened. Fallon looked back on Tiburon Island one last time as she boarded. Something wasn't right. And she knew it.


	3. Chapter 2: Three girls Three tails

**Here are the people who gave me characters that I'm using in this story.**

**Anna Mckay = XxRin-sanxX**

**Fallon Hale = Emily**

**Leona Marks = liveonpurpose**

**Thanks to all the people who sent in characters, and I'm sorry if I didn't use yours. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

The morning rays of light shown brightly onto Anna's face, burning into her eyes. She slowly opened them and sat up. Life has been hell for her last night. After she was picked up by the coast guard with Leona and Fallon, they had taken her straight to her house, and to a very angry father. He screamed and lectured for an hour, telling her how she should never scare him like that.

Then she went to bed. At 2 a.m. "Thank god for Saturdays," Anna chuckled to herself as her brain started to turn on. She trudged slowly to the bathroom. What she needed was a long shower. She stripped off her clothes and stepped in, still not fully awake yet.

She turned on the water, and it sprayed over her face and body. It felt good, she decided.

Suddenly, she felt her self losing balance and falling, falling, falling, and crash. Her mind jolted to 100% awakeness when she hit the back of the tub. "What?" Anna knew something wasn't right. Her legs felt weird. Too weird.

She turned around and gasped. Her legs were gone. In its place was a long golden fish fin. It glinted off her dark skin as she moved it back and forth. She was speechless. Furthermore, she had on a same colored bikini top, which Anna questioned.

Anna became aware of the shower still being on. She maneuvered her fin and hit the water off. She then rolled over out of the tub as she landed with a flop on the cold floor. Her pajamas were still there, half under her.

A vibration was felt under her stomach, and she lifted up to realize that her phone was there from when she put it there last night.

She pulled it out. Leona read on the caller I.D. She answered immediately.

"Anna!" Leona yelled through the phone.

"What?"

"You ain't gonna believe me wen I tell you what just happened," Leona babbled, speaking faster than normal.

"You too?"

"You mean... You grew a tail too!"

"Yes! What the heck is wrong with us?"

"I don't know. But wait, if this happened last night at Tiburon island, that means..."

"Fallon!" they both shrieked simultaneously.

Anna worked fast. She had to get outside and meet Leona as soon as possible. She grabbed a towel of the rack and swiftly dried herself. When she finished, she had her legs back and was naked again. She shook her head in disbelief and ran to her room.

Anna quickly threw on shorts and a t shirt and was out the door in a flash, leaving a note to her dad (luckily, he had not grounded her after last night). She began sprinting toward Leona's house at the end of the street.

It didn't take long. Anna's blistering sprinter ability allowed her reach Leona's house in under a minute.

Leona was already outside when Anna arrived. "I've found where Fallon lives, we need to leave now," Leona stated.

Anna nodded. She had barely broken stride, and Leona got up immediately and followed. Anna slowed a tad to allow Leona to catch up. It didn't take much. Leona was very fast too, and the girls ran toward Fallon's house.

"Here it is, 8321 Wicker Ave.," Leona announced when they stopped. It was a nice house with plenty of square feet and in ocean view to boot. Both girls were impressed.

They went up and hit the doorbell. A nice looking woman in her forties answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Anna McKay, and this is Leona Marks. We're friends of Fallon. Is she available?" Anna babbled.

The woman smiled. "She's here," she replied, "although you're gonna need a bullhorn to wake her. Please come in."

The girls took a step into the house and gawked. All the furniture was brand new, and the entire house seemed to be completely unique. Anna took her head away from the house. "I'm Hannah by the way," the woman said, "If you wanna see Fallon, she's up the stairs in the room at the end of the hall."

Anna and Leona didn't take another moment. They were up the stairs and down the hall in a flash. They opened up the door to reveal Fallon sleeping spread eagle on her bed, snoring softly.

"Wake up Fallon!" Anna and Leona exclaimed.

"Leona, Anna, is that you?" Fallon mumbled.

"Yes, it's us," Anna said, "now get up. Fallon grumbled and pulled herself into sitting position.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Do you have a glass of water?"

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom. Why?"

Anna didn't answer her. She just got up and walked over to Fallon's bathroom. She filled the glass she found with water, careful not to get any on herself.

She carried it back and sat down next to Fallon.

"Fallon," Anna began, "what is going to happen will change your life and defy all logic. Just trust us."

"Okkkkk?" Fallon said, still confused. Anna then proceeded and poured a little water onto Fallon's arm. "What's that for?" Fallon asked. Her answer came soon enough.

Fallon turned to bubbles for a second, and then she appeared with a tail and the matching top. She stared down at herself shocked.

"Me and Anna have the same problem," Leona added. Fallon looked at both of them. They both nodded. They agreed on the unsaid. They were certainly gonna have an interesting life ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 3: Test Run

"I don't know about this guys," Fallon objected. The three girls were standing on a secluded beach far enough where no one could see them.

"Come on Fallon," Leona groaned. She was growing more and more impatient.

"Should we really go swimming?" Fallon asked, still doubting herself.

"It'll be fine."

Fallon gulped. She still wasn't sure. She stood up. The three girls walked slowly to the ocean. The warm salty ocean flowed over their feet with the waves.

Ten seconds later, their tails appeared again. The awkwardness threw them into the surf.

All three of them looked at each other and giggled. This was certainly weird. "Shall we try?" Fallon asked.

"Let's do it!" Anna exclaimed.

The girls spent the better part of an hour exploring the colorful reefs surrounding San Diego. Anna watched closely as a school a fish swam past, oblivious to her. She smiled. This was too great, she decided. The girls came together again and resurfaced. They were a hundred feet from the shore.

"We should go to Tiburon island," Anna suggested.

"What if we get lost?" Fallon doubted.

"We know where to go," Leona chimed in, "Just make sure to follow us closely." And without another word, Leona dove under the waves. Anna and Fallon submerged just in time to see Leona rocketing away. Her speed surprised both of them, so they decided to test it out for themselves.

Anna flapped her fin hard a coupled of times, and it sent her speeding in the general direction of Tiburon, Fallon close behind.

Within a minute, Anna rocketed through the underwater cave right into the moon pool in Tiburon. Leona was already there, a huge grin on her face. Fallon immediately emerged right begin Anna. "Geez Anna," Fallon said sarcastically, "you need to watch your bubble trail. I've heard of eating somebody's dust but that was ridiculous."

Anna and Leona snickered at Fallon's sarcasm. Anna then turned to Leona. "What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Leona exclaimed, her whole face lighting up, "I got to swim with a dolphin! It's so incredible!"

"Ok, calm down Leona. We gotta look at the negative effects too. We can never touch water. If we do happen to grow a tail around people, do you know what they'll do? They'll run experiments on us."

"Anna's right," Fallon chimed in, "we have to constantly be careful around people and water."

"I know." Leona's smile turned to a glum frown. She looked up to the sun directly above them. Anna followed her gaze.

"Oh my god!" Anna exclaimed, "I forgot! I have track practice. I gotta go now. I cannot miss even one with state track so close." Anna didn't even give Fallon or Leona a chance to talk. She flipped and sprang back out of the moon pool. She needed to hurry.

** I'm sorry guys that this is a really really short chapter. I'll try to make longer ones in the future. Anyway, please please PLEASE review if you like a chapter. Your reviews are what keep me righting. So please review what you like or dislike about in a chapter. And, I have anonymous reviews enabled so even people without accounts can review. So please review.**


End file.
